


Phantom Memories

by WhyDontYouTakeaSeat



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontYouTakeaSeat/pseuds/WhyDontYouTakeaSeat
Summary: Simon wakes up in his boyfriend's bed to the heat of his body and the phatom memories of the night before. Those memories bring him a joy greater than he has ever felt before.





	1. [Simon] The Morning After & Nosy Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I have to say that I personally don't love writing in the first person because I don't feel like I can capture the character's voice or my own better than if I wrote in the third person. Something about this fic begged me to write in the first person though because it allowed me to look deeper into Simon's thoughts.  
> Anyway, enough pre-amble, I hope it's not too bad and that everyone enjoys!

** SIMON’S P.O.V **

Even in my muddled morning mind the first sensation that came to me as I woke was warmth. The warmth of the sheets, the heat of the sun blazing through the window at like 10:00am.

The warmth of Bram’s arm wrapped around me, the warmth of his breath tingling the back of my neck and the warmth of his toned body behind mine.

That last thought sends my mind spiralling to last night: _shallow breaths, phantom kisses on my neck, a Siren’s moans and unadulterated ecstasy_.

“Morning.” Bram whispered in my ear with a rasp as he began to turn me around – not an easy feat.

“Morning. What gave me away?” I muttered as I let him turn me, not making it any easier, but giving in to him. He had turned me and I was staring at his… drowsy, morning face – he’s stunning. No other description comes to my mind as I continue to internally obsess over my boyfriend.

“Your breathing pattern changed and I felt you shift a little.” There was a short lull in the conversation as we just stared at each other fondly. A grin slowly began to make its way across Bram’s lips – a smile I couldn’t stop staring at.

“We’re weird aren’t we Bram?” I couldn’t help saying as I tried to pick up the conversation once more. Bram’s expression twisted in thought – his eyebrow rose, nose twitched, mouth parted and slightly curled to the right.

“I don’t think so. My mind is just in two places at once.” I couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Remembering? Me too... I don’t think I could forget.” Nothing about last night will ever leave my mind. 

“God, school is going to be hard… How am I even going to look at you and not think of this? How am I supposed to not think of last night?” Bram didn’t have a response to my question except shrugging his shoulders – a real helpful sentiment.

Without a response all Bram could do was bring me as close as possible, I could feel his smooth hands pressuring my hips and could see him closing his eyes. I followed suit because it is not the time to discover how awkward kissing feels with your eyes open – my bet is really weird.

With lack of sight all I could feel was his body, his lips ghosting over mine before he actually kissed me.

I don’t think I’ll ever get used to these types of kisses. Having been together for a few months now I’ve gotten used to the lust… the pull… the need, but the slow kisses where he envelops my mind, body and soul are just too mind-blowing to get used to. 

It seems so ridiculous to even think that one person can do that to you with one small action, but it’s true.

He pulled away and leant his forehead against mine. Feeling a little playful I ran my hand down his chest, feeling each and every curve and dip of his… toned torso. 

Don’t get me wrong, I literally don’t care about his body (well I do, but you know what I mean). I fell deeply in love with him before he even had a body, but his abs and those calves are killer – even when he was just cute, quiet Bram.

“Si, if you keep doing that…” Bram studdered as he let out a heavy breath, bit his lip and opened his eyes to peer at me.

“Well, I guess I’d better stop then because I have brunch with Abby and Leah today.” Bram looked insulted – clearly, he had forgotten. “I told you that.” I saw him grimace and close those dark, heavy eyes.

“Noooo. I forgot about that. Is the lesson learnt Simon? Best not to tell me important things when I’m latched on to your neck and you’re trying to pull my shirt off. I don’t think I’d remember anything other than the way your body feels in my hands in those moments.” 

My eyes flicked over to line of our clothes strewn between the door to Bram’s room and the bed.

“Well, it had to come off. Emphasis on ‘had to’. Lesson learnt though.” I slyly suggested to him.

“You’ll be the death of me Simon, but it’s worth it – you’re worth it… I love you.” My heart still skips a few beats every time I hear him say those three little words. I hear them most days, but I will never take them for granted because some people are never lucky enough to find what I have now.

“Oh really? That’s unfortunate, I thought this was just casual. I have a rule – no love with hook-ups.” Bram hit me slightly.

“Bram, I know the feeling. You’re a part of me. This sounds so clichéd, absolutely terrible and so not me, but you’re a piece of my puzzle – you complete me. I love you. See what you do to me?”

Bram jokingly cringed – I’m not sure if I’m happy that he cringed at the cliché or not… I think I’d be disappointed if he didn’t cringe at my clichés.

“You’re right, that was cliché and terrible, I expect better, but I feel exactly the same. In the spirit of clichés, you’re my world.” We’re so bad at this.

“We’re just a couple of stereotypical teens over here aren’t we? Can’t keep our hands off of each other, horny as hell, spouting these absolutely ridiculous lines about how in love we are – we are living, breathing clichés.” I said as we both begun to laugh together, just holding each other and feeling the reverberation of the others chest.

“Well, at least we’re happy sentient clichés – at least I am.”

“Ahhh endorphins. The joy of endorphins Mum would say.” Bram grimaced – this time it wasn’t playful.

“Si, if you’re going to mention your mum, you should probably stop scraping your nails down me. Pleasure me if you woul- “

“Oh, trust me, I did and will continue to do so - frequently.” Bram’s piercing eyes were looking straight at mine – maybe I should let him get to his hypothetical, but I was just being honest really.

“Let me rephrase, you gutter-minded horny teenager. Imagine, if you will, last night, we’re really enjoying ourselves and then I lean down to your ear and whisper in a raspy fashion ‘every time including oral.’” Hysterical is the only to describe me in this moment.

It takes me about five minutes until I’ve stopped laughing/crying enough to make conversation.

“Okay, totally agree that’s awkward – awkward but hilarious.” I say as I feel his soft hand take its rightful place on my cheek and feel his thumb stroke. Oh boy – I’m in so deep.

“In any case I better get up and get ready for brunch.” I start pulling away from Bram (much to my dismay), but he doesn’t let me go yet, keeping his hold on me.

“Si, I know we were joking around a little but I want you to know how much you mean to me. These last few months have been so much better than I could ever have imagined. It’s been perfect – you’ve been perfect.” 

I could feel the harsher lines of my face relax as he spoke- a growing need to be closer to him than I physically could be.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. I’m mediocre, it’s you that’s perfect – perfect in every measure imaginable.” I kiss him a few times before I get up – okay not just a few times.

It was one of the hardest things I’d ever done to get up and leave Bram, but life carries on. Some things don’t have to be done quickly though, rather they can be done very slowly and gradually with very welcome breaks for my boyfriend.

My _laissez-faire_ approach to getting ready and leaving Bram was certainly the cause of my current lateness to brunch. I’m fifteen minutes late. I can see Abby and Leah sitting in the booth, in conversation but certainly looking at their watches. Damn.

“Sorry I’m late gu-“ I started but was interrupted.

“Si. Simon. Spier. You’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday.” Leah was certainly observant today.

“Simon, oh my god, you didn’t go home last night did you? That’s why you’re in yesterday’s clothes. You spent the night with Bram. You had sex with him! You’ve got that glow.” 

Abby’s mind was moving very quickly for a pre-coffee hype and she was almost yelling so I had to hush her a little.

“Not so loud Abby, but maybe. Also, what glow?” I’m a little embarrassed, but friends will be friends.

“I don’t know. That’s just one of those random-ass lines they say in romance movies.”

“So, first night together – that’s a big step.” Leah seemed glad that I looked happy. I was planning to say something but the face-splitting smile that was imbedded on my face and a simple nod was probably enough.

“We can gossip about this now Si! What are best friends for if we can’t gossip about sex?” Abby was really, really excited by her revelation. 

I’m feeling an a little apprehensive about discussing it with them as if I wanted to keep Bram to myself for a little longer, but part of me wants to tell them everything – the latter is the side I give into (for better or for worse).

“Was it good?” Leah probes in a playful manner as the WaHo server places down our iced coffees –I’m surprised she’s so forward about it.

My mind flashes back again: _nails digging into his back, hands running through my hair, the lust… the love, the warmth_.

“You have no idea. It was the most… incredible thing I’ve ever felt. Waking up beside him was almost as good too. I could get used to both of those feelings.” 

They both made this ‘awww’ sound and pretended to physically swoon.

“Simon, you’re a romantic at heart, aren’t you? You did fall in love over email after all, but now for the dirt. Is he like, you know… big?” I slightly cough, it was a question I wasn’t expecting but I have no idea why I wasn’t, it’s a very probative Abby-style question.

“I can share first if you’d prefer Simon?” Leah looked utterly damaged by Abby’s suggestion.

“We’re not going there about Nick Abby. It’s not like we don’t know anyway – we’ve all known him for a long time now.” Leah’s being Leah.

“Agreed Leah. No comment Abby.” I proceeded to take a long, long sip of my coffee through an awkward silence – I think she got the audible message.

“Damn, boy. Nice ‘not-a-comment’ comment Si.” Well then, she definitely understood – how brazen.

“Well, more importantly Simon, you look obliviously happy. It makes me feel fluffy inside to see you this joyful – it’s the first time in years.” Leah and fluffy are two words that don’t traditionally go together.

“Leah feeling fluffy inside? What have you done with my best friend?” Leah gave me a little pinch from across the table. 

“Rude Si.” She replied to my snide comment. The waffles finally arrived and I was so happy to see some food.

“Thank god, I’m starving.” In hindsight, bad choice of words – the same mistake Bram made this morning. Time for a taste of my own medicine.

“I bet you are.” Said Leah with a smirk.

“Not sated yet Spier? You have quite the appetite. Bram’s gonna have troubles with you.” Clearly it was Abby’s turn for a joke.

I clearly couldn’t help blushing about the innuendos, but it felt good to be joking around with my friends about sex and the sort like normal teenagers again.

Being outed certainly wasn’t a highlight of my life that I enjoyed, but life had gotten so much better. My friends are amazing again and Bram is… Bram is everything. 

Life at its best? Maybe, maybe not, but it certainly feels like it at the moment.

My phone vibrated with Bram’s name popping up. I wasn’t going to answer it yet, but I took another bite out of my incredible waffles and smiled as we returned to our brunch gossip.


	2. [Bram] The Morning After & Nosy Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram's perspective the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I hope you'll forgive me! Love you all.  
> Again, this is not edited by anyone other than myself so I hope you'll forgive me for any errors, I just wanted to get this out finally.

**BRAM'S P.O.V**

Simon had left for his brunch and I couldn’t think of anything to do except return to bed. I couldn’t do any work because my thoughts were… occupied elsewhere. Pushing the door to my room open threw me back to last night.

_I pushed Simon against the door with the weight of my body leaving no room between us, my hands being occupied – one in his hair slightly tugging (Simon seemed to like a little roughness) and the other resting on his hip. Simon’s hands had slipped from the small of my back and gripped my ass._

_If I didn’t stop us, we wouldn’t be able to stop. I pulled my lips from his, I could still feel them close and I could feel his hot, shallow breaths intoxicating me. I leant my forehead against his and brought my hands to cup his beautiful, red cheeks._

_“Si, we need to talk about this. I want this more than anything in this moment but I need to know that it’s what you want too. I want what you want.” Simon bit his lip (that drives me crazy) and laughed the way he did when it was just us._

_“Bram, I can’t stop thinking about us and this. There is literally nothing I want more than to have sex with you. We’ve reached that point I think – don’t you?” I couldn’t agree more, so I nodded. We were ready for this and neither of us could hide our excitement. There was no turning back now._

“Bram? You there? ABRAHAM!” Garrett screaming brought me out of my little trance – when did he get here?

“Hey Garrett, do you ever knock?” I said quietly before he raised one of his eyebrows like I had something ridiculous – truth be told I had. “Right, stupid question. You haven’t knocked for years.”

He came and sat on the end of bed, but just the way eyes darted around the room and back at me told me something was up.

“What happened in here? You’re like the neatest person I know Bram but it looks like a bomb went off in here.” Ahhh, that was what he was thinking about.

My only answer was to shrug because I didn’t really need to tell him about last night – I want to because he’s my best friend but I just want to keep it to myself for a little longer.

“I just couldn’t be bothered to tidy up. I left it till today.” Garrett didn’t seem convinced and he stood up and stepped back and began peering at everything very, very carefully.

“Hang on. The epicentre of the mess is the bed and it sort of ripple outwards…” A very specific shit-eating grin split across his face at the moment. “You did it didn’t you?” He had figured something out, but it was time to see if it is the right ‘it’ he guessed.

“It? I don’t see what you’re getting at Gar.” A little white lie.

“Bram, there’s a box of condoms on the desk – there’s only a few left. You had sex with Spier! Don’t even try to deny it – your eyes lit up, you looked down and you bit your lip. I’ve known your tells for years Bram.” Perhaps my reaction wasn’t as subtle as it could have been, but I could tell how excited he was – he looked so happy.

“So, what if I did?”

“Stop being so coy you hoe, you’re my best friend and I love you. Congrats man – we all knew it was coming soon, we just didn’t know when.” They knew it was coming?

“We?”

“The group – we had a bet when you’d both finally give in to those carnal desires of yours.” Garrett was a great guy and really funny, but something about the phrase ‘carnal desires’ just made my spine tingle (in a bad way).

“Who won?” If they had a bet going, it would just be interesting to see who had won.

“Leah. She went over to Simon’s last month and as she was coming up to knock on the door she could see you and him through the window. Apparently, you had him up against the wall and his legs were round your waist and he was attacking your face, your hands were on his ass too. So, she was pretty sure it would be soon. How was it?” I couldn’t help the blush that was without a doubt spreading across my cheeks, but hopefully my complexion would help me hide it.

It was nice to be talking to my best friend about what had been one of the best experiences of my life so far; it seemed too ridiculous to say that, but last night was just… amazing. Time to spill the beans.

“It was… incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever felt as good as when I woke up with him in my arms this morning. Garrett, I didn’t think I could be this happy or at least ever would be.” Garrett was absolutely loving this, I could tell from the grin on his face and the little punch he gave me on the shoulder.

Garrett seemed to want to ask a question but he seemed to keep stopping himself and trying to find a new way to start the question.  
“Is something wrong Garrett? You seem like there’s something to you wanna say, but you can’t find the words.” He laughed and nodded.

“Do you mind if I’m blunt? I don’t exactly know how to talk about this with you yet – I need to learn!”

“When aren’t you blunt? I wouldn’t expect any less” I couldn’t help but let go of a little chuckle.

“Good point. So, who was… where?” Well, that was a question I thought we’d get to, just not quite yet.

“Oh right. Don’t worry about it Garrett, I see why you don’t know how to talk about it quite yet. We tried everything and settled on what worked for us.” He looked satisfied and just extremely happy for me – it was nice to have Garrett excited about my sex life for a change (not that he had a sex life at all).

“That means you went at it more than once, nice Greenfeld!” I couldn’t help but think what a stereotypically male course the conversation had taken, but he wasn’t wrong and it certainly wasn’t any less embarrassing. Maybe I deserve the stereotypical guy sex talk, just because I’m gay shouldn’t exempt me from it.

I collapsed further into my pillows, noticing that they smelled slightly of Simon; the smell was indescribable but it was uniquely Simon and endearing. It made me think of his smile, _the_ noises, everything I love about him. Unfortunately, I sighed out loud.

“A sigh Bram? Must have been some night.”

“It wasn’t the night, it was the guy. You know I can smell Simon on this pillow? I can tell that he’s been here and it brings me this sort of comfort and contentment. Is it weird that I can perfectly tell him by scent and that it makes me audibly sigh?” Garrett couldn’t help but chuckle as he plonked his hand on my shoulder before awkwardly standing up and sitting in the desk chair near the bed.

“It doesn’t make you weird, it makes you in love and slightly obsessed – unhealthily obsessed I might add but that’s beside the point. Seriously though, you can recognise the scent on that pillow as Simon?” I nodded as I’m sure a look of contentment crossed my lips.

“Yeah, I can.”

“Well, just letting you know that I don’t think I will be laying on that bed today.” The corner of his mouth twitched up in a joking manner.

“I wouldn’t sit on the couch downstairs either if that’s how you’re going about It. Don’t eat anything prepared on the kitchen bench as well.” His eyes closed and his mouth turned down in a feigned disgust.

“You didn’t Bram!”

“No, I didn’t, but I might. Just like any other horny teens, you never know when or where it will happen. I’m joking of course.”

“I love you man and I love Spier too. I’m so glad you’re happy and in love. Out of everyone I know, you are the most deserving of happiness and love.” He came over to the bed before giving me a rare hug. Emotional isn’t exactly how I’d characterise Garrett, but he had his moments.

“That better be no homo or I will never let you anywhere near my boyfriend again!” We both started uncontrollably laughing before he put his hands up in surrender.

“No homo! Let a man be happy for a bro and his bae.” He went back in for another hug.

Garrett was the best friend that I could ask for and Simon was the best boyfriend I could ask for. With both of them by my side, the rest of senior year and hopefully even the rest of my life would be happy, enjoyable and filled with love. What more could one guy ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went looking for fic suggestions for Simon VS and on the list I was looking at was one of my other fics. I have to say that I am honoured by all the support that you guys give me and other authors. It is really important to me for you guys to know that I appreciate you all so much and love you all for who you are. You do you and until next time, cya.


End file.
